Soul Eater The Deadly Blizzard Maka's Death ?
by Joshua617
Summary: A big blizzard hits Death City but is there more to it? Maka has frostbite and has left soul with kid and liz. I dont own Soul Eater


**Soul Eater The Deadly Blizzard! Maka's Death?**

Blizzard had showered over Death City no one had power or water. Everyone was either in their house trying to stay warm, or dead. This blizzard has been going on for at least a week and everyone is growing weak and thin. Lord Death himself was thinking about fleeing his mirror and taking him and his son plus his weapons out of death city. "Kid, Its the only way", Lord death said in a cold sad voice. "No father!",Kid snapped. "We can't just leave all these people here!" Kid's voice then grew cold, and depressed. "This shouldn't have happened in the first place father,and you know that!",Kids voice soon went from sad to furious. Lord death snapped back, "You know it was an accident kid!" Kid turned around and put on a heavy coat and leaved the mirror. In tears he whispered " Damn you father!"

(Back at Soul and Maka's house)

"Soul! I feel trembley", Maka said in fright. Soul turned to her and said "You're just shivering don't be all worried about it." O-okay, Maka Trembled. Man this blizzard sucks! Why did this happen anyway!, screamed soul. (*Makas eyesight*) Seemed like her hands would move away from her and then come back. Ground seemed to be getting wider and wider. Soul turned to her and screamed," Maka! your Fa- (her hearing drowned out) She soon felt dizzy fell to the ground and smacked her face right on the floor. Soul's face pale, not knowing what to do. The only thought that came to his mind was to help her up. He put his left hand under her stomach curled it around then put his right arm right under her arms. He then lifted her and looked at her face. Her face was pale and her eyes closed, barely breathing. He stood there holding her thinking what could be wrong with her. Then it hit him Frostbite. He then brought her to his room it was the only thing the warmest in the house. He laid her down she was in a heavy coat and so was he. Soul then threw off the coat and tried to add it to hers for more layers then threw all the sheets and blankets on her. Soul was worried, what if she doesn't wake up.

(Somewhere At the streets of Death City)

Kid walking to Soul and maka's house unaware of Maka being unconscious and having frostbite he notices shadowy figures in the alleys."Hello, is someone there?", we slowly walked to the alley. (*Thinking to himself*) *I don't have liz or patty damn they are at home...hopefully there won't be danger.* He then walked right in the middle of the alley the next thing he knew a glob of snow formed as a hand and grabbed his leg. "What the hell?", said kid. Then in that snow a face started to form. Kid didn't wait no longer after he saw that he soon screamed, "Mortal Sid Stance!", He then jumped up in the air still perfectly symmetrical then landed and saw a big white monster. It more looked zombie like but Kid couldn't tell what it was. Kid then attacked, attacking the head it just grabbed him out of the air and threw him down into the snow. Back at kids house where Liz and Patty where they sensed kid in danger they got ready and left the house. Kid sitting in the snow shocked about the monsters power the monster then grabbed him and picked him up by the collar of his jacket. Kid then started kicked the monster. No effect whatsoever. Kid eyes widen he need Liz and Patty to do even a scratch to this thing. *Kid thought to himself* "Maybe I should try to use speed other the power and strength.".. He eventually kicked away from the monster and ran around. Taunting the snow monster to come after him. The monster soon charged at him. The monster soon prepared his attack, Kid prepared to dodge. The monster quickly tried to punch, Kid did doge but only from the fist. Then came another Kid dodged that, and more, and more. The monster was soon growing very tired and angry he soon began to charge up another attack. Kid was breathless running through deep snow and heavy jackets was putting a strain on his body. The monster then attacked kid and tackled him to the ground and used a technique ground and pound on him. Even though the monster was made out of snow the punches felt like hard solid ice blocks. Kid then began to bleed, and started to go numb from the snow and the cold punches. Then suddenly and blast came and hit the monster in the head. Liz was using patty in weapon form. Liz then screamed, " Kid we don't know what we are up against lets get out of here!" Kid sat up after a lot of effort liz then helped him up. Then kept running on the street threw snow. Then saw Soul and Maka's house then went to it and pounded on the door. Kid and Liz both were screaming to let them in. They figured there was more of those snow monsters, and that they were chasing them. Soul hovering over Maka didn't notice the pounds on the door until the 30th pound. He ran to the door let them in. Kid and liz both collapsed to the ground. Souls face was in shock the words thou finally slipped out of his mouth "What the hell happened to both of you?"

Kid eventually sat up and explained the whole story of the encounter he had made with the monster. Then he soon realized there was no Maka or Patty in the same room. "Liz, where is Patty?" he first asked. Liz's face went white and screamed, " I THINK I LEFT HER OUTSIDE!". Kid opened the door and saw no Patty or her in weapon form. "Shes not here!" Kid said in fright he then continued, " If we closed the door on her she would have went back into human and walk in I think that thing got her" kid had said that as his voice got cold and depressed. Liz then began to cry, as kid walked back in the house. Kid then said in a quiet voice, " Wheres maka soul?" Liz choked up but said the same thing,"Y-yea where is she?". Soul's face went cold and showed maka unconscious in his room. Kid was shocked, "W-what happened to her?" Soul replied, " I think she has frostbite." He said with a deep depressing look on his face.

Kid then walked out of the room as Liz followed. Soul stayed in with Maka feeling her head once in awhile. He whispered Maka once or twice to see if she would come out of it but never moved a muscle. Soul then left to see what kid was going to do. Kid said, " Soul we need a plan."


End file.
